New Favorite Memory
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: A cute little songfic to "New Favorite Memory" by Brad Paisley. EO


_**New Favorite Memory**_

**EO Songfic**

**Song: "New Favorite Memory" by Brad Paisley**

_A/N: So I thought of this in the car today while driving to class lol Well basically the lyrics are what Elliot is saying/thinking in his head. So yah lol Okay here we go :)_

* * *

><p>It was a long week; back to back cases that seemed to drag on. Even if they only lasted a day or two. So tonight, the SVU team, including ADA's Casey Novak and Alex Cabot, decided to go out to a nice restaurant and have a few laughs.<p>

Elliot walked from the kitchen to the bedroom, putting his watch back on as he did. As he walked into the room, he couldn't help but smile at the sight unfolding in front of him. She was definitely something.

_You're fumbling' 'round in the bedroom_

_Trying to put on your shoes_

_Hair still down, dress half on_

_Lookin' like your about to blow a fuse_

_I know what's about to happen, I can read you like a book_

_You're about to shoot that little, yeah we're late look_

"I know, I know." She looks at him from the mirror, smiling. She shimmies as she pulls her dress back up.

_There it is, baby don't move_

_I wanna soak this in_

_I've got a new favorite memory of you_

"Okay, I think I'm good." She gives herself the once over in the mirror, then walks to the dresser to grab her clutch and place her phone inside it.

"You look gorgeous." he smiles.

"Thank you." She smiles back. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as they leave the apartment and head to the car.

_Driving thru town, running red lights_

_You take my hand in the car_

"Thank you, for making me come out tonight." She kisses his hand.

"We both needed a good night out. This is perfect." He pulls her hand to his mouth, kissing it sweetly. He looks at her and smiles. She was perfect.

_Finally make it to the restaurant _

_And our friends are two drinks in at the bar_

"Sorry, guys." She says kissing the girls on the cheek and hugging the men. "It's my fault."

_I know what's about to happen, folks don't change that dial _

_She's about to light the room up with a laugh and a smile_

"I was having a girl moment." She smiles and they all laugh. She looks at Elliot, her eyes sparkling with life.

_And there it is, baby don't move_

_I wanna soak this in_

_I've got a new favorite memory of you_

Soon they're all at the table, laughing and sharing stories. She steals some of Elliot's dinner, as she always does. He takes her hand and smiles, listening to Cragen tell a story. She laughs and his heart melts a little more. He would never get tired of hearing that laugh of hers. It's now that he decides is the perfect moment for something he's been dying to do for weeks.

_Yeah, I'm gonna fall farther_

_Baby, I know_

_Wait for it, wait for it_

_Here I go_

Elliot uses his knife and taps his glass, getting their attention. He clears his thought before speaking.

"While we're all hear and enjoying each others company. I would like to take this opportunity to do something very special." Elliot gets out of his chair and kneels down, on one knee in front of his girlfriend and partner. "Olivia, I've been carrying this ring around for weeks. Waiting for the best moment to do this. But, I've come to realize that there isn't perfect moment, because every moment with you is perfect. I want to keep you forever and keep making memories with you. So, Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" He opens to little black box, exposing the diamond ring inside.

"Oh, my god." She's choking back tears, her hand over her mouth in surprise. She's absolutely speechless. And so is the rest of the table. "I…"

"This is the part where you say, yes Elliot of course I'll marry you." Casey says, making Olivia laugh and getting herself a good playful punch in the arm from the detective aswell.

"What she said." Olivia laughs through some tears as he takes the ring out and places it on her finger. She looks down at him, then meets his eyes. "I love you, so much. I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too, baby."

She pulls him up off his knee and kisses him. The group, and some other people in the restaurant, clap cheer and some even whip a tear off their cheeks.

They finally make it home, after a few more toast and a dessert. They walk into the bedroom. She smiles as she gets out of her dress.

_Fumbling' 'round in the bedroom_

_Tryin' to take off your shoes_

_Hair back down, dress half off_

_You look at me_

"You wanna help me out of this dress." She winks and smiles.

Elliot walks over to her, pulling down the zipper and kissing her shoulder.

_And there it is, baby don't move_

_I wanna soak this in_

_I've got a new favorite memory of you_

"I love you." She turns around, kissing him passionately.

"I love you too, Liv." He kisses her again as they walk backwards towards the bed. They fall onto the mattress, causing her to laugh.

_Here we go again_

_I've got a new favorite memory of you_

* * *

><p><em>AN: 1..2..3...awwwwwww lol wasn't that adorable lol I swear Brad Paisley has like the greatest songs. Gotta love him lol Oh and don't forget to hit that little button that says "Review" lol Side note: The final chapter for "Sticks and Stones" will be out soon and then you'll have to keep an eye out for it's sequel "Dead." :D lol See you soon ~ Sara_


End file.
